LeBlanc/Trivia
General * LeBlanc's loading screen and in-game icon are the first to not focus the actual champion (they focus her ) * used to be the only ability (currently ) that ended up costing when fully-ranked. * LeBlanc, , and are the only champions with more than one texture per skin (one for themselves and one for the clone spawned by , , or ). * Her byname LeBlanc means "the white" in French and is grammatically masculine (expected feminine form: *LaBlanche). * The Black Rose might have been inspired by and/or might be referencing the . Quotes * resembles }} and references , Kefka from , and/or leaked pre-release version (self and allied health bars are invisible to enemies) * and might be referencing . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * might be referencing Agent Smith from . * might be referencing Spaceballs. Skins ; * She might have been inspired by her from . ; * Her just made a with bunny ears come out of her hat. * She references . * She resembles from . * Her Tanzanite chroma features a tattoo of the Black Rose around her left leg, from knee to calf. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She references from by . * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2011 along with: ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2014 along with: ** * The raven statue on her staff comes to life while she . * She was inspired by by . * She resembles from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * She references and resembles a . * She resembles from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** Relations * In her new lore, this secretive, ageless Pale Woman betrayed her superior, the warlord-king & former ruler of the Immortal Bastion, to the barbarian invaders who would later found Noxus, LeBlanc being only one among her many aliases. ** She would later inexplicably manipulate nations to war against each other for centuries,for instances, she masterminded the Noxian invasion into Ionia. *** In the old lore, Emilia LeBlanc is not an individual but a mantle, with the current one (Evaine) being in charge of the underground society 'The Black Rose', whose members include , , and . * Leblanc had helped Boram Darkwill to Grand Generalship, only to 'betray' him & be executed by Darkwill's loyalist . ** After staging her 'death', she falsely promised the decrepit & mentally unstable Darkwill with immortality & convinced him to send Swain to his death or disgrace in the disastrous Ionian campaign. ** Still, Swain survived & discovered the truth; he then violently usurped Darkwill's throne with a & subjugated the Black Rose, at least for the time being. * In her old lore, LeBlanc set the stage for 's ascension to Grand General of Noxus. ** LeBlanc had spearheaded 's initial resurrection (assumedly by dispatching to the Shadow Isles, where she first met ) and the current one managed to restore his mind with 's blood (the hemomantic ritual was conducted by ) *** How she obtained the Exemplar's blood is unknown, but it is suspected his capture and imprisonment was led by and then she herself impersonated the prince to avoid suspicion from Demacia. * LeBlanc is being targeted by for betraying . Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Snowdown Showdown Category:2014 Harrowing